


Let's Try It: All Of You

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Let's Try It [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Crack, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The Winchester’s need Y/n’s help on a case. But Michael provides a happy distraction once they get to the school.





	Let's Try It: All Of You

“Tell me again, why you need our help?”

The boys rolled their eyes. 

Why the fuck was it Michael who was at home right now, and not y/n?

“Because, there haven’t been any recent deaths in the town. So, we have no clue who the spirit is. And we need y/n to help us figure it out”.

“Well, you’re the Winchesters. You seem to think you can do anything. So go do this yourself”.

Michael still had a hatred for the Winchesters. 

He detested the way they always did whatever they wanted, not caring about the consequences, deciding they’d ‘_fix it_’, most likely by releasing another evil that the world could do without.

If it was up to him, the Winchester brothers, along with Castiel, would be dead and never brought back. 

They’d started too many apocalyptic crises. 

But of course, Chuck wouldn’t allow that.

Plus, there was the fact that y/n would most likely hate him if that ever happened. And there was no way he was losing the one person he truly cared about.

“Fine. But he won’t be back for a while. So you can wait in the car”.

Before the brothers even had the chance to object, Michael snapped his fingers, sending the brothers back into the impala, keeping the doors locked, making sure they wouldn’t be bothering him.

“Michael! What the fuck were the guys doing sat in their car?” y/n asked when he arrived home almost an hour later, the brothers following behind.

“They needed to talk to you. So I said they had to wait”.

“And there wasn’t enough space for them in the house?” he asked, an eyebrow raised.

Michael didn’t say anything, just sitting on the couch, y/n watching with a small grin on his face.

“Moron”, he stated, leaning down from behind and sliding his arms down Michael’s chest, turning the angel’s head and kissing him.

“Eww. Dude, really? Still our dad”.

“Not really. Daddy’s dead. Michael only here”.

Y/n smacked Michael on the chest, hoping the brothers wouldn’t get too offended.

“Still gross”.

“My house. I can do what I want. Hell, I kinda wanna fuck now. Right, Michael?” y/n joked, knowing he’d gross the brothers out even.

Michael got up, holding y/n in his arms and dipping him, licking his tongue and face.

Y/n broke out into laughter, the brothers grimacing.

“Ok, ok. It’s over. So, what do you want?”

The brothers explained the case, y/n agreeing to go with them, the archangel commenting he’d tag along.

Dean wasn’t sure why he was needed, but y/n pointed out it would be useful to have an angel there now that Cas was getting a whole load more work from Chuck.

They made their way to the school, y/n having to go undercover as a biology teacher, Dean as the dinner man, and Sam as the janitor.

Michael watched, disguised as the gym teacher.

They had difficulty in figuring out who the hell the spirit was.

No recent deaths in the town, or the surrounding ones. 

It wasn’t a spell, Michael not sensing any witches magic. 

So, all they had was a few kids who apparently killed their fathers, all of the men getting drowned.

Sam got to researching when they got back to the motel.

“I don’t understand why I can’t just take you back home, and then bring you back here in the morning”.

Dean sighed, sick of hearing the archangel arguing with the human, not understanding his logic.

“Michael. Listen. I. Need. To. Help. Them. And I can’t do that, if I’m at home with you”.

He hoped the archangel would finally understand, but was proven wrong when Michael just stated that they could do the research themselves.

Y/n sighed, walking away and sitting at the table with Sam, ignoring the angel’s comments as they searched for similar deaths that may have happened.

It took them a few hours, eventually finding a teenager who was murdered by his father over in L.A.

They figured one of the teenagers, or the school, must’ve bought an item of his and brought it over, the spirit going after the fathers who looked most like his.

They drove to the school at night, knowing it was going to be completely empty.

Walking through the hallways, Michael attempted to sense any possessed items, Dean using his EMF reader, trying to pick something up.

The group separated, Michael and y/n going one way, Dean and Sam going the other.

“So-you pick anything up yet?”

Michael shook his head, trying to concentrate on anything surrounded by dark energy.

They entered the canteen, seeing it completely empty.

“I mean, I doubt it’s attached itself to a damn ladle”, y/n commented, thinking it was most likely a trophy. 

Or maybe some sort of clothing item.

Y/n continued walking behind Michael as they went further in, looking around just in case the spirit decided to show up.

His attention was brought back when he crashed into Michael’s back, the angel just stopping all of a sudden.

“What is it? He’s here, isn’t he? Where?”

Michael turned to y/n, a smirk on his face.

He grabbed y/n by the shoulders and pulled him forward, holding him against his chest.

“What the hell? Michael, we need to find the spirit”, y/n murmured, just seeing the lust in Michael’s eyes getting to him.

Michael said nothing, leaning down and connecting his soft lips with y/n’s.

Y/n immediately melted into the kiss, all thoughts of the hunt leaving his mind.

The angel cupped y/n’s ass, the human instinctively jumping and wrapping his legs around Michael’s waist, locking them in position.

The angel carried them to the closest table, laying y/n down as he stood at the edge, bending down with y/n and continuing the movements of their lips.

Y/n ran his hands up Michael’s chest, gripping his shoulders for a few seconds, before going higher, one hand on the angel’s cheek, the other gripping the back of his neck.

Michael had his hands placed firmly on the table, one on each side of y/n’s head, holding himself up.

Y/n didn’t hold back, his tongue passing Michael’s lips and teeth, getting into his mouth and running his tongue along every single surface he could, wanting to taste and feel everything.

His hand reached up, moving from Michael’s neck to his hair, running his hand through the soft strands and grabbing a handful, not pulling, but just holding, needing to know his angel was with him.

Michael kissed back with as much passion.

He had no clue what had taken over him. 

At first he just wanted to fuck.

But the kissing, the way y/n was grabbing onto him-he needed more.

Y/n moaned into the kiss, one of Michael’s hands gripping his side, holding on tight, most likely forming a bruise.

“Michael. Please. I need you so much”, y/n begged.

The angel nodded, snapping his fingers and making their clothes disappear.

He pushed himself up, y/n removing his hands from the angel’s body and unhooking his legs.

Michael leaned down, wrapping his arms around y/n’s thighs, and pulling him forward.

He softly licked the asshole, y/n quivering, the lust completely taking control.

“More, my prince. I need more”.

Michael smiled. 

He loved when y/n would call him prince. 

It was just the most precious thing he could hear, the word filling his heart with love.

He followed y/n’s wishes, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and entering y/n’s hole. 

It was warm and velvety. The perfect combination.

Michael explored the hole thoroughly. 

He already knew everything about it, but he wanted to make sure he hadn’t forgotten a single spot.

Y/n gripped the angel’s hair, the other scratching desperately at the table.

The slight sting made Michael go faster, his tongue thrusting in and out, coating y/n’s insides with his spit. 

He curled his tongue upwards, stroking the walls gently, y/n tightening his hole, trapping the angel’s tongue within for a few seconds, before he let go.

Michael decided he needed to be inside y/n soon, so he got to work on loosening up that tight ass.

He inserted his right index finger, his tongue still inside the hole as his left hand came up to hold y/n’s free hand.

He pushed it in and out, slowly, quickly adding a second, and then a third, circling the ring of muscles and stretching it, getting it to slowly relax and loosen.

Once he was sure y/n was loose enough, he picked the man up and held him as he sat on the table, Michael now lying down, as y/n sat on his on his abs, leaning down and claiming his lips again.

They carried on for a minute or two, before y/n felt Michael’s cock bounce on his ass, the angel using his grace to slap it against the firm cheeks.

He giggled, staring into his angel’s eyes and kissing his nose, before shuffling back, gripping the cock and lining it up with his tight entrance.

He sunk down slowly and just sat there for a while, content in feeling his man beneath him, Michael’s hands roaming across y/n’s back and legs, y/n caressing the angel’s chest.

“I love you”.

Y/n smiled, leaning down and kissing his angel.

“I know you do”.

He lifted himself slightly and sunk back down, grinding his ass and rotating his hips, letting the head of the cock rub against his walls.

He began bouncing up and down slowly, wanting to treasure the feeling of having Michael inside of him.

The angel took y/n’s hands into his own, interlocking them and kissing his knuckles, his grace holding onto y/n’s sides, making sure the man wouldn’t tumble off the table.

Y/n began getting faster, bouncing his ass harder, as he eventually leaned down, kissing all over Michael’s face, his nose, his lips, his cheeks, his eyelids and his forehead. 

He kept his lips on the angel’s cheek, just staying there, feeling the warmth the angel gave him as Michael took control, thrusting up into y/n, hard, but slow, rolling his hips as he got closer to his release.

“I love you, Michael. So much”, y/n admitted, burying his face into the angel’s neck and placing a few open mouthed kisses there.

The angel sighed with happiness, his wings bursting out of his back and wrapping around y/n, knowing y/n was one of the few things in existence to truly mean it.

His brothers and sisters mostly hated him.

Gabriel hadn’t forgiven him for fighting with Lucifer.

Raphael was a kiss ass who just wanted more power.

Lucifer still had a problem with his brother.

His father? 

Well, Chuck claimed he forgave both Michael and Lucifer.

But Michael couldn’t help but feel it was Lucifer his father fully forgave, simply appeasing his oldest.

But with y/n, he knew that love was real. 

It was true, and pure, and more unique than anything that would ever exist.

“Say it again”.

“What?” y/n mumbled, not lifting his head from Michael’s neck.

“Tell me you love me again”.

Y/n sat back up, freeing his hands from Michael’s grip and placing them on his face.

“I love you, Michael”.

Michael kept thrusting in, getting faster and harder now, each admission of love making him happier, needing to show y/n his love back.

“I love you, my prince”.

He thrust hard once again, his hands now gripping y/n’s sides as his grace stroked y/n’s cock.

“I love you, my angel”.

He was so close. Just a few more thrusts and he knew he’d be there.

“I love you, my soulmate”.

So close.

“I love you, Michael. The one man I want to spend the rest of eternity with”.

Almost there.

“I love Michael. The man I couldn’t live without. My one and only”.

That was all it took, Michael cumming hard into y/n, thrusting up one last time, y/n’s own orgasm washing over him.

The men came, y/n’s walls being coated with his angel’s cum, Michael’s chest covered with his human’s cum.

Y/n collapsed onto Michael, burrowing his face back into his neck, kissing it a few times, before he just lay there, the angel holding him close, wrapping both his arms and his wings around them both.

“Shit! What about the ghost?”

“Don’t worry. They found the ghost before we started. I was listening in, just in case something happened to them. They’re burning the helmet as we speak”.

Y/n nodded, weary and spent, closing his eyes as he began to drift slowly into blissful sleep, the humming of his angel, along with the stroking of his hair, getting him there just a little faster.

“WHAT THE FUCK! WE WERE PRAYING THE WHOLE TIME. I ALMOST GOT TITANICKED AND DROWNED. WHERE THE FU-”

Dean’s angry ramblings were stopped when he saw the two men, one of which was using his father as a vessel, completely naked, lying on top of the table, cum everywhere.

“Gross, dudes. I don’t wanna see my dad naked. Ok?” he said, turning around as he stared at the wall.

“Sorry, Dean. We-uh-got a little carried away”, y/n admitted, feeling slightly ashamed that he was making love to Michael, while they were fighting the spirit.

“I am not your dad”, Michael deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he snapped his fingers, getting rid of all the cum and sweat covering both him and y/n, dressing them as well.

“Yea, whatever. The thing’s dead. We were gonna go back to the motel, then drive back tomorrow. That ok with you, y/n?” Dean asked, turning back around to face the man.

“Umm-sure-I guess”.

“Really, guys? You did it on the table. People eat there”, Sam commented, having just walked into the canteen, seeing the table glistening with their fluids.

“Hey. Extra flavour”, y/n joked, the Winchesters retching.

“Sorry. Michael-just-you know-get rid of it?”

The angel nodded, using his grace destroy the table, atom by atom.

Michael put his arm around y/n’s waist, kissing his temple as he sniffed in y/n’s scent, walking him out of the canteen and back to the car.

“I love you”.

Y/n turned his head, leaning up and kissing his angel.

“Love you too”.


End file.
